Boys Will be Boys
by Nomuh
Summary: The Boys. Wee Hughie and Butcher are just friends...who f**k each other. Slash!


Billy Butcher's rhythm was slow and steady, but without giving Hughie time to rest

Billy Butcher's rhythm was slow and steady, but without giving Hughie time to rest. He pulled in and out of him in one fluid motion, loving the feeling of how the short man's muscles gradually got more and more tense. Not before the Scotsman's legs started to shake involuntary from standing up for so long, did Billy decide that his friend deserved a little rest. After all, he was being a very good boy.

Billy buried himself in Hughie all the way to the hilt, and stopped. The Scotsman was slumping against the wall, and panting like he had run a marathon.

"Mmm, you're so fucking tight" Butcher murmured in Hughie's ear, and felt his friend squeeze around him.

"You just think so because you're so fucking big" Hughie rasped. The involuntary shaking had moved on to the rest of his body, so Butcher put an arm around him, and pressed him a little harder against the wall to give him more support.

"Relax, Hughie"

"I-I can't. My legs are killing me"

Butcher tried giving Hughie's dick a few light strokes, but of course that didn't help either. "Well, if you're going to be such a crybaby-" he said softly "-then come over to the bed with me"

Hughie nodded and started to pull off of Butcher, when the large man grabbed his hips, and pulled him right back down.

"Wha-?"

"I'll lead you" Billy smiled, then walked backwards, taking Hughie with him.

"Oh hell no!" Hughie protested "You're not cock-walking me!"

"Just watch me" Butcher said, his voice dripping with amusement. Hughie tried to put up a bit of a fight, but as soon as Butcher started walking forward, he had to concentrate on keeping his balance instead. He was forced to walk on his toes, so he felt like he had to grab Butcher's arms so as not to fall over, even though Billy's firm grip on his hips was no doubt more than enough. Butcher let out a low moan. The inside of Hughie was squeezing and massaging his cock in all kinds of interesting ways when he moved his legs, and he considered taking a detour, just for the hell of it. But then Hughie let out a strained whimper of distress, either from exhaustion or pain, so Butcher quickly decided that enough was enough, and headed straight for the bed. When they reached it, Butcher helped Hughie lay on his stomach on the soft mattress, still without ever taking his cock out.

"Happy now?" he asked, taking some pillows and stuffing them under Hughie's hips to raise them a little.

"Yeah" Hughie mumbled into the sheets. Billy was glad to feel his friend hump the pillows under him. At least that meant their little walk had turned him just a tiny bit.

"Good" he said, and tried to angle himself so he'd hit the right spot when he started fucking his short friend again. A moan from Hughie told him when his search was over. "Ready for more?"

Hughie just nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Fucking, bloody hell, Billy! Yes, I'm fucking ready for your cock! Just please..."

"That's what I though" Butcher smiled, and finally started moving his hips. The sight of the Scotsman under him, whimpering and grabbing the sheets, was fantastic. He suddenly wanted to be able to see Hughie's face, so without warning he grabbed the short man's legs and turned him around. Hughie looked confused up at him for a few seconds before Butcher jabbed into him, which made him close his eyes and concentrate on his lower parts. So cute. It was not a word Butcher had ever used about a woman, but there was no other way to describe Hughie. Cute and vulnerable. Butcher grabbed the younger man's cock, and pumped out of sync with his hips. Like he had hoped, it made Hughie open his mouth and throw his head back, but for some reason he was moaning quietly. Billy had an idea as to why, but to encourage him to be a little more noisy, Butcher let out his own deep moans, which almost sounded like growls. At first Hughie just open and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, but as he slowly reached his orgasm he also started to care less about the rest of The Boys, and before long he was moaning, whimpering and gasping.

"I'm going to cum..." he moaned and tried to get Butcher to let go of his cock.

"That's fine" Butcher smiled "Go ahead little guy"

Hughie groaned and grabbed Butcher's arms. It was obvious that he was trying to fight it, but Butcher would have non of that. He kept up his merciless fucking, until Hughie finally gave in. Watching Hughie cum was one of Butcher's favorite sights, so at the first hint of white shooting out of the Scotsman's twitching cock, Butcher slowed his rhythm down, to drag the orgasm out for as long as possible. Even after he had milked Hughie dry, he still kept pumping and fucking him, just to watch him squirm from having his oversensitive cock touched.

"Butcher, p-please..."

"I'm almost there"

Butcher decided to let Hughie go, so he jabbed his cock into him a couple more times, before finally cumming himself. He stayed in Hughie's trembling body until his cock was completely soft, before pulling out and throwing the condom in the nearest trash can.

With a satisfied sigh he moved up to learn against the headboard, and have a sip of water. Hughie followed him and laid his head on Butcher's strong stomach. Billy knew Hughie well enough by now to know that he liked to cuddle a little after sex, and Butcher let him. What he felt for Hughie was not like what he had felt for his wife, and most certainly noting like the pure lust he felt for Susan. He just cared for Hughie. He both wanted to teach him about the world, and protect him at the same time. Like a little brother. He ran his hand gently down Hughie's back.

"You want a fag?" he asked.

"You've got one?"

"No"

"Cunt"


End file.
